


I will be the best for you

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Thistlepaw want to prove his value to Snowfur.
Relationships: Bluestar & Snowfur, Bluestar & Thistleclaw, Snowfur & Thistleclaw, Snowfur/Thistleclaw (Warriors)
Kudos: 1





	I will be the best for you

The forest was peacful and the weather perfect for the hunting.  
Thistlepaw was far from the patrol to pursue a very fat mouse wich would assure him the admiration of the beautiful Snowfur.  
Everything was perfect, until Bluefur's voice resounded in his ears, distracting the apprentice who missed his jump.  
The prey, frightened, left take refuge behind a bush.  
Thistlepaw ran behind it but a little cry of agony made it hear before he caught up with it.  
When he jumped over the vegetation, he discovered Bluefur and the dead mouse on her paws.  
Fury rose to his head until he saw Snowfur standing behind her sister.  
The pretty white female then approchoached him and said with a radiant smile.  
"Hello Thistlepaw ! Are you looking for that ?"  
She pointed to the mouse with her tail that the other warrior was now protecting under her claws.  
"Exactly, Snowfur !"  
His gaze turned agressively towards Bluefur.  
"This mouse was mine !"  
The warrior stared at him suspiciously and responded :  
"Why didn't you catch it then ?  
\- BLUEFUR !"  
Her sister turned to her to defend the apprentice.  
"We all make mistakes, even you !"  
Thistlepaw felt both humiliated and happy that Snowfur was on his side and not in the one of Bluefur.  
"Thanks, Snowfur but, I don't need to be defended. I bet I can catch a lot more prey than Bluefur before the sunset !"  
The concerned retained a groan while Snowfur looked at him cryptic.  
"What ? Are you afraid of losing ?"  
Bluefur rolled her eyes.  
"I will prove it to you ! I could catch a fish with my eyes closed !  
\- I won't lower myself to you level !  
\- I'm sure you could do it !"  
Snowfur flees a radiant smile from him, returned by Thistlepaw.  
"I can show it to you if you want !"  
The warrior's smile disappeared.  
"It would be theft !  
\- But... I can prove to you that I can do it !"  
Snowfur put her tail on the muzzle of the young cat.  
"Listen... I trust you and you don't have to do all this to prove your worth. I believe in you, Thistlepaw ! Soon you will be a incredible warrior !"  
She lick his cheek affectualy and left with Bluefur who took the mouse with her.  
Thistlepaw watched her go with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620119196117975040/i-will-be-the-best-for-you-arrow25-warriors


End file.
